A Mouthful of Love
by Kelira Telian
Summary: Reina Prowler and Makina Nakajima are a happy couple, but it wasn't always that way. When love becomes hate, can it ever become love again?


**A Mouthful of Love**

Reina Prowler positively flounced as she collapsed onto the bed. "Rei-Rei what's wrong?" Reina grunted something unintelligible to her girlfriend's question. "Oh don't be like that, the concert is over and I know you are tired, but take your clothes off properly ok".

"Yeah yeah" Reina sat up and started to pull off her dress. She knew she was being dumb but she couldn't help it. As she took off her clothes she watched her girlfriend sitting at the small dressing table. Since the evacuation from Ragna they'd been living in a small room at the back of Ragnanyan, which honestly Reina didn't mind too much. Sure, they had a nice apartment of their own on Ragna, but all that really mattered to her was that she was with Makina.

She still found it hard to believe. That she, Reina Prowler, the scrawny half-Zenraedi computer hacker who was always just a hair over onto the dangerous side of things, would end up here. Sure, working for the Chaos PMC was a pretty good gig, and she got to do lots of fun stuff in other people's computers, but to also be a part of Walkure! She'd always been vaguely embarrassed that she could sing so well, like it didn't fit her image. And of course Makina. Oh she'd hated Makina so much at first. She was everything Reina wasn't. Outgoing and friendly to a fault. Tall and shapely, so feminine she almost comes across as a parody. Reina had hated her. She'd gone out of her way to aggravate and annoy her till she finally got a reaction.

She'd been so proud of that. Finally making Makina Nakajima, the friendliest person in all of Chaos, who would stop whatever she was doing to help someone with anything, finally making her mad. Their first fight was still legendary. Taking place in the middle of the hanger-bay, by the time it was over it had accumulated a bigger audience than some of Walkure's earliest concerts. Kanae and Arado eventually had to physically pull them apart. But she'd done it. She'd broken the façade. She'd shown that Makina Nakajima wasn't the perfect angel she appeared to be.

But something else had happened. Reina should have gloried in her triumph, but something was missing. Something gnawed at her. Their feud continued for months, until finally it went too far. It was right after Mikumo joined. She'd taken over the center position from Kaname, and they were dealing with a Vars outbreak. The Vars controlled soldiers were being contained, but… Reina found it hard to admit it even now, but she intentionally disobeyed orders. Just for a moment. She wanted to give Makina a scare. But in that moment the soldiers broke through. Makina almost died. She would have if Mikumo hadn't been there.

No one chewed her out. No one yelled at her. The worst that happened was the look Mikumo gave her as she carried Makina away unconscious. She still shuddered a bit at the memory. It wasn't anger, it wasn't hate, it was disappointment. She spent the next 2 days holed up in her quarters on the Elysium. She tried to do some hacking, but whenever she started she just saw a face in front of her. A smiling face framed by bouncy pink hair. Then that same face yelling for help as her flight platform was shot out from under her.

Two days later she went to the infirmary. Makina's injuries weren't life threatening, but it took time for broken bones to heal. Makina was a pure human. She didn't have any of the advantages even a half-Zentraedi like Reina had. Though Reina never felt like she was half Zentraedi. She was small and flat. She didn't really like physical confrontation. The fight in the hanger was the only real physical fight she'd ever been in. She looked like a child next to most women her age, especially Makina! Makina was tall, she had a perfect figure, with large breasts and full hips. Her face was made for smiling. She gave everyone a cutesy nickname. When you saw her it was like sunshine on a cloudy day. Reina hated her. Hated everything about her. And she loved her. Loved everything about her.

Reina always knew she preferred girls. And no one cared. It wasn't even a secret. Those sorts of prejudices had died out long before she was born. But she'd never actually had a girlfriend. She'd anonymously flirted with some girls over the nets, but every time she even tried to approach someone in person she froze up and the chance passed. And then she became an idol, a member of Walkure, and even if she wanted romance it didn't feel like she had the time.

Then she appeared. The embodiment of everything Reina wished she could be, and everything she wanted in a woman. She hated her. She loved her. She could never tell her. She burned inside to tell her. She said horrible things, made this perfect goddess hate her in return. Even now Reina can't fully explain why she did this. Maybe it was to ensure that she couldn't be disappointed. That she wouldn't be turned down because Makina doesn't like girls, or just doesn't like girls who look like Reina, but because Reina was terrible to her. Makina had to hate her now, after all. She nearly died.

The door to the infirmary slid open. Sunlight streamed through a window, illuminating the goddess reclining on the bed. Half covered by a thin sheet she was turned away from the door, looking out the window at the Ragnan sea. Reina almost turned and left, but before she could move, Makina turned to see who had entered.

"Reina."

Reina's belly froze. Makina used a nickname for everyone. Even herself. She didn't call anyone by their full name. Except for her. Except for the girl who tried to make her life miserable. Who nearly got her killed. "Hey, Makina." Stupid stupid stupid!

"Please, have a seat." Makina gestured to a chair sitting next to her bed. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Makina's words were perfectly polite, but they cut Reina like a knife. She moved over and sat down. She could feel Makina's gaze on her. She forced herself to turn and look her in the eyes. Deep ochre in color, they were like looking into a Ragnan sunset. Reina found herself entranced. Those eyes weren't filled with hate, they weren't filled with anger, they weren't even filled with the piercing disappointment she had seen from Mikumo. They were filled with something worse. Pity.

"I…I'm here to…" she struggled to get the words out, those eyes made it even worse. "I'm here to apologize."

"For the incident during the mission?" Makina's tone, still perfectly polite and even, lashed at Reina like a whip. Makina never spoke like this. She was the embodiment of informality. Her voice always had a lilt to it, it made you happy no matter what she said.

"Yes." Reina took a deep breath. "Yes, it was my fault. I intentionally delayed executing Mikumo's order and that left you open." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "You nearly died. Because I wanted to give you a scare." Her hands clenched on her lap. "And that's not all. I want to apologize for everything. Everything I've said and done since we met. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Her last words were choked as tears started streaming down her face. "I know you can never forgive me, so after this…I'm going to Kaname and Captain Arado and I'm putting in my resignation."

Makina reacted for the first time, she gasped, causing Reina to look back up at her. "Why?"

"Why? Why am I resigning? I thought that wo-"

"No, why did you do it? Why did you hate me so much that you would do all those things?" Makina's voice had a bit of a catch in it now.

"Why? For a long time, I couldn't have told you. But after what happened, I could no longer hide from it." Reina looked Makina straight in the eyes. "I love you. I've always loved you." She could feel her voice breaking again. "From the moment I first saw you, during every fight, during every argument, to the mission to right now in this room. I love you more than life itself."

Makina's eyes were wide with shock, one hand covering her mouth. "But if…if that's how you felt, why…why did you act like that?"

"Because I was scared! Scared that you'd hate me, so I made you hate me! I know it's stupid, I could have stopped, but I couldn't stop. Once it started…I had to prove it. Prove to everyone that you weren't the perfect angel you appeared to be. But all along I wanted you. I wanted you so badly." Reina looked away. "I bought copies of all your photoshoots. The ones we sell to make extra money. I used proxies to not give away my identity. I look at them, constantly."

"Oh, Reina…"

"No! Don't pity me! If you pity me than I don't know how I could continue!" She stood. "I'm going now. You'll never see me again. I'm sorry we ever met. You deserved so much better than a useless person like me." She started to walk away when a firm hand grasped her wrist. She tried to break free but it was like a vice.

"Wait." Makina's voice was as hard as her grip. Reina almost laughed. That is what the grip of a Zentraedi should be! But Reina would never have been able to stop someone like that. Nor use that tone of voice.

"Why? Can't you let me go in my shame? Do you want me to admit it to everyone? Humiliate me? I wouldn't blame you. I deserve it. I barely even deserve to keep liv-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT!"

Reina found herself pulled backwards. She stumbled back until she hit something soft. Two somethings, actually, pressed into her upper back. Two long arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Oh Rei-Rei. I had no idea." Makina wasn't shouting. She was whispering, right into Reina's ear. Reina could feel her face turning red. "I wanted to know why you hated me so much, but I never…I never could have predicted this. That you loved me. I hear that a lot, you know. People tell me that all the time. 'Maki-maki I love you!' or 'Maki-maki would you be my girlfriend!'. From guys mostly, but some girls. But no one has ever said it to me like you just did. For your love to be so strong, so passionate…I've never felt anything like that before."

Reina was nearly paralyzed. She came in here to tell Makina the truth and then leave, never to see her again. But now Makina's breasts were pushed up against her back and she was whispering in her ear. Reina had no idea how to handle this.

"You succeeded, you know. Making me mad. Almost no one has ever done that, especially not in public. I went home after that fight in the hanger and couldn't sleep, trying to figure out what I had done to make you hate me so much, and why I reacted like I did. I've never punched someone before. I thought it would hurt more, actually." Reina declined to comment that on her end that punch had hurt a lot. "But…I could feel it, your passion. I reacted to that, I think."

"What do you want from me. Are you just going to taunt me now? Can't you just let me go in peace?" Reina was nearly crying again. Her eyes screwed shut to try and keep more tears from coming out.

"No silly! I don't want you to go at all!" Reina stiffened again. "I don't know if it will work out, but Rei-rei…" Makina casually spun Reina around to face her. Reina opened her eyes reluctantly, trying to blink away the tears. "…would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Reina's jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening. This was a dream. A nightmare. Something. She tried to say something but she couldn't form any words.

"I like girls too, quite a bit in fact. And…I think you might actually be just my type. So how 'bout we try it out, Rei-rei?" Makina took one hand under Reina's chin and tilted her head upwards, where her lips met Makina's. It was like an electric shock through her body. But a moment later the kiss was over.

Reina's brain felt like it had been fried, but she managed to finally form a word. "Yes."

"Rei-rei! Rei-rei! Ragna to Rei-rei!" Reina was pulled from her reverie when two large breasts pushed themselves against her back. "Rei-rei whats wrong? You've been spaced out for like five minutes."

"J-just thinking…remembering things. Nothing important. I guess I'm just really tired." Makina wrapped her arms around Reina and laid her head against Reina's.

"There is something more, Rei-rei. You can't hide it from me." Makina started rocking back and forth slightly.

"Ok, fine. I…I don't like you using your body to get us more money." There. She said it.

Makina stopped rocking them. "Rei-rei, you…you're jealous!" Reina's face turned bright red. "Oh that's so adorable! I love it. I love you so much Rei-rei!" Makina pushed forward, causing them to tumble flat onto the bed, with Makina on top and Reina looking up into her eyes.

"Well…I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to be jealous. These are mine after all." Reina grabs the two large breasts hanging down over her. Which is when she first notices that Makina isn't wearing any clothing. "M-Makina what are you doing put something on!" The redness on her face now reaches all the way to her pointy ears.

"Why should I? I'm just going to take it right back off again!" She bends down and starts kissing Reina's neck. "I mean; they are yours right? You want to see them!"

"We can't! Not here! We aren't at home! What if someone hears us?" Reina tried to keep her voice down but Makina knew all her weak points.

"Rei-rei, we have no idea how long it will be before we retake Ragna, and I am not going to abstain from sex with my girlfriend until then." Makina stopped her kisses and sat up, she was now straddling Reina, giving the smaller girl a very, very good view of everything she was not wearing. "I'm pretty sure this is why you are getting grumpy. You feeling building up, that's why you got so upset with that part of the show."

"That's not true." Reina's voice didn't even sound convincing to herself, and she couldn't stop staring at her naked girlfriend's body. "I'm fine waiting, we just need to restrain ourselves and it wi-" her words cut off as something slightly moist with a very distinct odor covered her mouth.

"Lick."

Truth be told, Makina did pretty much always win their arguments. So Reina dutifully started licking.


End file.
